Bluebell
'Bluebell''' was one of the survivors of the Sandleford Warren. Book He, Holly, Pimpernel, and Toadflax escaped. But Toadflax soon died after they left Sandleford. They soon ran into the Warren of Snares, where they were ambushed by the Warren's chief, Cowslip, and his people, who killed Pimpernel. Holly cornered Cowslip and threatened to kill him if he didn't tell him where Hazel and Bigwig were.He said that they were on Watership Down. When they got up on the Down, Bluebell sensed elil coming towards them. Bluebell couldn't get Holly to move, so he fled into a bush. Holly shouted "ZORN!" and called Bigwig's name. Bigwig heard his calls, but he though that it was the Black Rabbit of Inle. He went up anyway and found Bluebell and Holly. So Bluebell and Holly were welcomed into the Watership Down Warren as brethren. He is known to make jokes all the time. He chatters non-stop, and it helps Holly cheer up from the destruction and murder he had seen at the Sandleford Warren. He never stops joking and chattering unless something really shocking and serious happened, or if someone is telling a serious story. He is good friends with Holly and possibly Dandelion and Pipkin. Miniseries Bluebell appears in the miniseries of Watership Down. Unlike the book, he joins Hazel and the others into escaping Sandleford before Holly does. He is also shown to be close friends with Blackberry and takes Dandelion's role as a storyteller. Also, Bluebell is shown to have an innocent and somewhat timid personality, fullfiling an absent Pipkin's role from the book. He is shown to overreact to one simple complement, as shown when he is overjoyed when Blackberry compliments his storytelling, and even starts kissing him, saying that from that moment on, they're inseparable, much to the annoyance of Blackberry. He then proceeds to tell a story of El-ahrairah, only to be brought down by Cowslip, who says that El-ahrairah's trickery means nothing to the warren, and that rabbits need dignity, and the will to accept death when it comes. He then brings up Silverweed, instead. Later on, he assists Blackberry in threatening Cowslip, when he tries to stop the rabbits from helping Bigwig, who is caught in a snare. He inadvertently goes with Holly and Blackberry to investigate Efrafa after being told about it by Kehaar. He talks throughout the entire trip, which again, annoys Blackberry, who tells him not to make jokes at inappropriate times at Efrafa. Blackberry proceeds to say that he tends to be a liability, which offends him. He still proceeds to try and make a joke after being captured by Captain Orchis, but is promptly silenced by Blackberry, who cites what he told him earlier. During the night, the three of them make a break for it, but they are seen by Vervain, who chases them. With the help of Hyzenthlay and Nettle, they make it to a railroad track, just as a train is coming. Vervain battles Holly on top of the tracks, but Holly manages to knock him down, and jump out of the way in time, before the train comes through, and splatters Vervain. The three make it back to Watership Down, and Bluebell tells them what had happened, and what Efrafa is like. Holly hammers in that not even a great storyteller like Bluebell could say in words just how bad it was there. After Bigwig makes it into Efrafa, Bluebell and the others wait for Kehaar to come help them escape. However, he doesn't come, bringing the rabbits at a loss for ideas. The rabbits meet Bigwig outside of Efrafa, after he'd finally gotten out of there with the does. However, Woundwort catches up to them. Just as he's about to strike Bigwig, Kehaar swoops in and knocks him down, before moving to the Efrafan officers, allowing the rabbits to escape to Watership Down. However, the Efrafans track them there. While hiding from Woundwort, Blackberry tries to calm Bluebell by telling him a joke, but all he gets is a tiny laugh. He would manage to survive the battle, as Hazel and Blackavar lead Bob to the warren. The dog kills Orchis, who has gone tharn, and turns to Woundwort. The outcome of the battle is unknown. Several years later, he has kittens with an unknown doe. They want to play fight with him, but he claims that "Uncle" Blackberry is the one that likes to play fight, which he denies, but the kits still tackle him. He has a pale gray coat, similar to the character Silver in the original novel and the 1978 movie, along with blue eyes, hence his name. Trivia *Bluebell is absent from the 1978 film and 1999-2001 television series. *Bluebell is a combination of Dandelion and Pipkin in the miniseries, being a storyteller like the former, and very timid like the latter. Category:Rabbits Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Bucks Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Sandleford warren Category:Watership Down warren Category:Miniseries characters